El chico misterioso
by 97pupi
Summary: Un nuevo chico pervertido tiene una noticia para todos, en especial para Ranma y Akane. ¿Que secretó guardó Soun? ¿Akane tuvo un amor en el pasado? Leanlo, es gracioso. Pd: Tiene un poco de perversión.


Hola otra vez, les voy a dejar otra historia, pero una graciosa, y ahora sí, con humor medio pervertido al estilo Ranma y medio.

Bueno, como saben Ranma y medio y sus caracteres pertenecen a la gran Rumiko-sensei (exceptuando a los inventados por mi n_n) PD: recuerden, la trama la ubiqué en el año 2010.

Acotaciones:

-bla, bla- Diálogos

"mm" Pensamientos

*Imaginaciones*

´Sonido´

Primera llamada, primera…

Segunda llamada, segunda…

Tercera llamada y…. comenzamos.

Un día después de clases…

-¡Genial, te derroté jugando pokemón!- Le grito Shin-Lee a Alexander.

-Te hubiera derrotado si no fuera porque Ranma me tiró su té en mi cabeza- Dijo Alexander con un aire de derrota.

-En primer lugar me empujó Gosunkugi, en segundo lugar fue por accidente y en tercer lugar, si no lo hubiera hecho ustedes estarían en la dirección siendo regañados por el Director Kuno por traer esas tarjetas-. Les reclamó Ranma a ellos.

En eso suena el celular de Akane.

-Hola, si claro, ok, voy para allá- Contestó Akane para luego colgar.

-Voy a ir al cine con Yuka y Sayuri. Sayonara- Dijo Akane para luego alejarse corriendo. Ranma, Shin-Lee y Alexander se dirigieron al Dojo.

Más tarde en el centro comercial…

-Akane, hubieras invitado a Ranma a ver la película con nosotras- Le dijo Yuka a Akane.

-Ni loca, creo que no le hubiera gustado-. Le respondió Akane a Yuka con cara de que me importa.

-La parte que más me gustó fue cuando ese chico en la película intenta averiguar lo que le gusta a la chica, fue romántico- Comentó Sayuri poniendo una expresión que hizo que a Akane y Yuka les saliera una gotita.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya chicas, sayonara- Finalizó Akane, quien se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

A medio camino hacia el Dojo…

-"Si hubiera invitado a Ranma, tal vez…"

*-Akane, he querido decirte todo este tiempo que te amo- Decia Ranma en su loca imaginación de Akane.

-Yo también te amo, Ranma- Dijo Akane, para después besarse en el final de la película en el cine*

"Pero que estoy imaginándome, Ranma solo me diría fea, gorda y marimacho"- Pensó Akane mientras iba caminando.

Cerca de ahí había un camión de mudanza estacionado en una casa. Ahí mismo había un joven de unos 16 años medio-ayudando a sus padres a desempacar.

-Kohaku, necesito que compres algunas cosas en la tienda- Le dijo su madre a ese joven.

-Ya voy mamá- Le dijo el joven a su madre con un tono de flojera.

El joven se dirigió hacia la tienda. En la misma tienda se encontraba Akane, pues se le antojó una golosina. Los dos se toparon y chocaron.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas imbécil!- Le gritó Akane enojada al joven.

-Como que te me haces conocida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Kohaku a Akane.

-Que te importa, de seguro eres como los demás- Le dijo Akane a Kohaku enojada.

-Por favor, dime tu nombre, dime tu nombre-. Le rogó Kohaku a Akane mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su cabeza contra los pechos de esta.

´Zaz´ El joven salió volando, gracias a la aerolínea +maldito pervertido+ patrocinada por Akane Tendo.

"Voy a averiguar quién eres" pensó el joven.

Dojo Tendo…

-Entonces un pervertido te acaricio tus pechos, ¿no?- Pregunto Ranma-chan con un tono de celos.

-No me agrado para nada- Dijo Akane medio enojada.

-No es por interrumpir, pero, ¿Por qué Chieko esta riéndose de la planta de allá?- Pregunto Alexander.

Ranma-chan y Akane se acercaron para ver quién era, y para sorpresa de Akane, era el joven pervertido. Al verla él le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pronunció el susodicho.

´Puf´ Volvió a salir disparado gracias a la superpoderosa patada de Akane.

-¿Quién era ese?- Pregunto Ranma-chan a Akane.

-El mismo pervertido-. Le contestó con un tono de frustración.

-La verdad no se qué te encuentran los chicos, mírame, estoy mejor formado que tu- Le dijo Ranma-chan.

Akane se enojo, pero no descargó su aura de combate ni lo golpeó.

-Ranma, Alexander, Shin-Lee y los demás, deben evitar llamarme por mi nombre- Dijo Akane seriamente –No quiero que ese pervertido lo escuche-. Finalizó.

Escuela Furinkan…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te diremos?- Le preguntaron todas sus amigas de Akane en unisonó.

-Mmm… Ya sé, ustedes me dicen amiguis, ¿les parece?- Contesto Akane con una sonrisa mientras a todas les salía una gotita en su cabeza.

-Pues… ok- Le contestó Sayuri con su gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Y como se supone que te diré yo?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¿Y si le dices amor, o… mi cielo?- Le preguntó Asami a Ranma.

-Pero que cosas dices, claro que el no me dirá asi, ¿Verdad Ranma?- Le preguntó Akane a Ranma toda roja.

-Bueno…yo… eh… ahí viene la profesora Hinako-. Dijo Ranma todo rojo de vergüenza sentándose en su lugar.

-Buenos días estudiantes- Dijo la profesora Hinako, quien iba entrando con un cuaderno de Doraemon. –El día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Kohaku Ling, recíbanlo con mucho gusto-. Dijo la maestra Hinako con una sonrisa.

El joven era de la estatura de Ranma, de cabello corto y color café, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate.

"El pervertido de anoche" Pensó Ranma.

-Por favor, siéntate detrás de… aquel chico de la trenza-. Le ordenó la profesora Hinako a Kohaku. Este la obedeció y se sentó atrás de él.

En el receso…

-Oye…ah…amiguis, ven- Dijo Hiroko medio dudando.

-Sí, ya voy-. Respondió Akane.

-Oye Ranma, recuerda no llamarme por mi nombre, ¿ok?- Le advirtió Akane a Ranma.

-Tranquila, solo te llamaré marimacho, jajaja- Respondió Ranma con risa, a lo cual Akane le dio un golpe.

Mientras en el salón 1F…

-Jajajaja, aquí esta, la mochila de esa chica, ahora si puedo averiguar su nombre-. Se decía a si mismo Kohaku.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para esculcar en sus cosas?-. Preguntó Ranma con una venota en la cara mientras lo pateó y lo mandó a volar.

En el patio…

-Oye amiguis, ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que el tal pervertido te deje en paz?- Le preguntó Yuka a Akane.

-No lo sé, tal vez le dé su merecido en la salida-. Dijo Akane.

En eso, Kohaku aterrizo cerca de las chicas, se levantó y trataba de coquetear con Akane.

-Oye, si me dices tu nombre, te invitare a tomar una soda - Le dijo Kohaku a Akane con un tono seductor. Ranma, al ver esto, quiso tomar medidas drásticas.

-Hey, mi amor, aquí estas, te he estado buscando- Dijo Ranma acercándose a Akane y la abrazó.

-¿Pero qué haces Ranma?- Le susurró Akane a Ranma toda roja como jitomate.

-Shhh, silencio- Le susurró Ranma a Akane.

-Ah, este es tu novio, Ja, no es nada comparado conmigo-. Se burló Kohaku.

-Bueno, ahora si ya verás- Dijo Ranma preparándose para atacarlo, pero Akane lo detenía del brazo para que no tuvieran problemas con el Director.

-Está bien, me disculpo, pero, quiero invitarlos a ustedes y a su familia a una cena en mi casa, está cerca de donde vives, asi que no hay problema-. Finalizó Kohaku, quien se retiraba.

-Bueno, ahí estaremos- Contesto Akane, tratando de parecer lo más amable posible mientras detenía a Ranma, el cual ya quería matar a Kohaku.

-A las 8:00 pm en punto- Dijo Kohaku, para luego irse.

Dojo Tendo…

-Entonces no hay nada que temer, por mi está bien ir a cenar allá-. Dijo Genma con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si hay que temer, porque…porque…-Dijo Ranma con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Soun a Ranma.

-Porque ese pervertido intenta hacer dos cosas: una es coquetearme y la otra es que quiere saber mi nombre- Respondió Akane con una pequeña venita en la cabeza.

-Ese joven se llama Kohaku, ¿No?- Preguntó Nabiki mientras leía su revista.

-Vaya que te enteras de todo-. Le dice Ranma a Nabiki.

-Bueno, pero en la cena le aclararemos que ustedes son prometidos-. Comentó Nodoka, haciendo que Ranma y Akane se ruborizaran.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que no les daba pena que dijeran que son prometidos, o es que…-Comentó Shin-Lee.

-¡¿Se aman?- Grito Alexander a los cuatro vientos y burlonamente.

-Claro que…no, a ese marimacho no la quiero-. Dijo Ranma enojado.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo estoy interesada en un pervertido como tú?- Preguntó Akane enojada.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para la cena, pues ya son 7:30-. Comentó Nabiki, lo cual hizo que Ranma, Akane y todos los demás se fueran rápido a preparar.

Casa de Kohaku…

-Pasen, por favor- Respondió una señora con voz dulce. Tenía una edad de 40 años, era de pelo café, ojos color negros, el cabello recogido en chongo y estaba vestida con un kimono rosa.

-Gracias-. Agradecieron todos en coro y pasaron.

-Soy la Señora Ling, mi esposo es el Señor Ling-. Dijo la señora presentándose a ella y a su esposo que estaba a un lado de ella. El señor tenía rasgos chinos, su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo pequeña, vestía un traje chino.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, por favor, siéntense-. Dijo Kohaku, quien acababa de llegar. El estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y playera de manga corta color violeta.

Nadie dudó y todos se sentaron en la mesa. La casa era grande, decorada con jarrones que parecían ser de origen chino. La mesa era grande y larga, de madera muy fina. En ella había mucha comida deliciosa.

-Ya podemos comer-. Señalo el Señor Ling.

Como siempre, Ranma y Genma comían apresurados, pero a este par se le sumó Shin-Lee, pues obviamente es hermano de Ranma.

-Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, Kohaku-. Le comentó Akane a Kohaku. Enseguida, Ranma dejo de comer como lo hacía y permaneció atento a su respuesta.

-Muy bien-. Dijo Kohaku –Yo tengo 16 años, mi padre es chino y mi mamá es japonesa, yo soy un estudiante promedio, soy bueno en las artes marciales y me gustan las chicas-. Finalizó, mientras que todos tenían una mirada de asombro.

-Pero… recuerdo a una chica que fue mi novia, su padre me dijo que sería su prometido, pues ella había sido comprometida, pero al parecer no había llegado, y el señor pensó que su amigo no había tenido hijos-. Interrumpió Kohaku el silencio, con lo que Soun se puso un poco nervioso, e hizo que Akane tuviera una mirada pensativa.

-Akane, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Ranma algo confundido.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?- Le preguntó el Señor Ling a Soun.

-S-Soun T-Tendo-. Respondió nervioso.

-¡¿Usted es el señor?-Grito a los cuatro vientos Kohaku.

-¡¿Tu eres Kohaku?- Preguntó gritando Akane.

-¡¿Eres aquella jovencita?- Le prosiguió la señora Ling.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Shin-Lee.

-Verán, les contaréó Soun rendido -Hace algún tiempo, Akane… Akane…- Balbuceaba Soun.

-Fui novia de Kohaku-. Respondió Akane. Con esa respuesta tan reveladora, todos, escupieron el bocado que tenían en la boca, y al prometido de trenza le salió una vena y una gotita.

-Nosotros nos conocimos un día. Mientras vi a Akane salvar a un gatito de un árbol, noté que la rama se rompía. El gato se escapó, y ella estaba a punto de caer de la única rama de la que se sostenía, pero yo la salvé cundo cayó-. Explicó Kohaku.

-Desde ahí empezamos a salir, pero en ese entonces teníamos 14 años-. Prosiguió Akane.

-¿Y cómo fue que rompieron?- Preguntó Alexander con extrema curiosidad.

-Un día, me di cuenta de que Kohaku era un mujeriego y pervertido de tiempo completo- Respondió Akane con una venita en su cabeza.

-Pero cuando me separé de ella, me ausenté por dos años, pues fui a entrenar a los manantiales malditos de Jusenkyo, donde accidentalmente, me caí a una fosa encantada-. Explicó Kohaku.

-Bueno, será por haber visto a una muchacha-. Dijo Shin-Lee con un poco de risa.

-Lamento decirte que mi pequeña dulce Akane ya tiene un prometido, se iban a casar hace un mes, pero hubo dificultades-. Respondió Soun bastante confiado.

-Y su prometido esta aquí, presente- Prosiguió Genma, igual de confiado que Soun, pero él con un micrófono que sacó de no sé dónde y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y quién es?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Es mi hijo Ranma- Finalizó Nodoka con una gran sonrisa y señalando a Ranma.

-Ah, el inútil de hace rato. Con razón actuabas de manera familiar con ella. Sabes, no eres material para alguna chica, Akane se merece a alguien como yo-. Dijo Kohaku, con tono de burla.

-Oye, ya párale-. Respondió Ranma con una vena y un tono de rabia.

-Basta, Kohaku-. Dijo Akane reprochándole.

-No te hagas la inocente Akane, se que te gustaron los regalos y besos que te daba- Dijo Kohaku -Lo que siempre me gustó de ti fue tu boca.-Respondió Kohaku.

-Muy bien, ¡ya fue suficiente!-. Respondió Ranma explotando de rabia –Te voy a demostrar quién es mejor que tú- Prosiguió Ranma para luego darle una patada a Kohaku.

Este, se levantó y empezó a pelear con Ranma. Ranma se defendía, Kohaku respondía y Ranma trataba de atacar más rápido, y de pronto recordó lo que Kohaku menciono. Entonces, agarró la jarra llena de agua y la tiró sobre Kohaku. Este último desapareció, mientras que los demás lo esperaban. Y sobre las ropas tiradas de él, se levantó un mono muy chistoso.

-¿Esa es tu maldición? Es gracioso jajajajajajajajaja- Dijo Ranma mientras se burlaba. Kohaku agarró un vaso de agua y se lo hecho a Ranma. En ese momento, el se convirtió en su parte femenina.

-Oye, eso no era justo pedazo de mono pervertido-. Dijo Ranma-chan enojado.

Kohaku vio a la parte femenina de Ranma, y enseguida empezó a comportarse como Happosai, solo que el tocaba a Ranma-chan.

´Zaz' El pobre mono de Kohaku fue pisoteado por él y por Akane. Cuando toda la situación se relajó un poco, se retomó el tema.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya hecho eso, Soun?- Preguntó Genma regañándolo.

-Pues no había tenido señales de usted y su hijo-. Respondió Soun triste.

En eso, Ranma-chan y Genma se encontraban discutiendo, pues Genma lo estaba regañando por su conducta. Entonces Kohaku se acercó.

-Escúchame, Ranma, no importa que tú seas su prometido- Dijo Kohaku -¡Porque ella es mía!- Finalizó mientras tocaba las bubis de Akane.

'Zaz' Las aerolíneas +Maldito Pervertido+ patrocinadas por Akane Tendo volvieron a darle al joven un paseo por los aires.

Al día siguiente…

-Más le vale a Kohaku no molestar o será su fin - Dijo Akane con tono agresivo.

-Hey, Akane, ven, queremos que nos cuentes de la cena de anoche- Dijo Sayuri.

-Bueno, voy a platicar Ranma-. Dijo Akane para luego irse.

-Buenos días, Saotome- Saludó Kohaku.

-¿Qué quieres pervertido?- Respondió Ranma enojado.

-Solo vengo a decirte que estaré presente en la escuela Furinkan, viviré cerca del Dojo Tendo y te derrotaré en la guerra por el amor de Akane-. Finalizó Kohaku, y después se metió a la escuela.

-¡Maldito seas, Kohakuuuuu!- Grito Ranma enojado. A partir de ahora, Akane tendría un segundo prometido oficial.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los dejé con la boca abierta? Bueno, necesito admitir que mi hermana menor me ayudó un poco n_n.

No se pierdan mi próxima historia. En ella hare un personaje en honor a nuestra patria, pues ya se acercan las fiestas. Voy a comer rico el 15 de Septiembre n_n.

Dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, opiniones, ideas, etc. Sayonara!


End file.
